Melody of Tomorow
by soen
Summary: He was an average boy, trying to simply make it past high school. However, his life will change as soon as he runs into the new singing sensation, Wolfram von Bielefeld. AU, Yuuram.


* * *

Melody of Tomorow

The stage was illuminated by lights and a misty fog. This was his life, this was his career. And yet, when he stepped onto the stage, he felt so different. As if he was refreshed, clean, and simply new. He let his famous smirk streak across his face, as he stepped out past the shadows of the stage, letting the audience see a clear view of him.

Fangirls and fanboys started screaming. He did his customary hair flip, and flashes the crows a beautiful smile. They cheered louder, and he closed his eyes, getting ready to break his vocal cords. But he loved it, the adrenaline he felt, the excitement, and the fact that everyone had wanted him. And him only. His eyes slipped open, revealing sparkling green eyes.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Wolfram von Bielefeld concert!"

**XXX**

Chapter 1

**XXX**

Yuuri Shibuya rushed to his homeroom class, overhearing many of the girls he was running by squeal. "Ohmygod, were you at Wolfram's concert? He was soo hot. I can't believe you missed it." _'Great. Another celebrity. So some blondie had good lucks and a voice. So what? There was more to life then publicity and fame. Most celebrities didn't even have good education or anything, and yet they're famous.' _Yuri thought. He worked harder, and here he was, simply trying to get past high school. Great.

More squeals. "Have you heard his new song, _Kimi ga matteiru kara_? It's sooo sweet. He has such an amazing voice!" He rushed by the squealing voices, accidentally running into another boy, causing them both to drop their books.

Immediately, Yuuri dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." He shuffled a bit, attempting to reclaim al the dropped books, and stacked his books in a neat pile on the floor, before picking up the other boys. He stood and handed the books to the boy who was blinking dazed at him. "Here you go," he said, handing the boy's books back to him, before crouching to reclaim his own, "I'm Shibuya, Yuuri. Sorry about that."

The boy pushed his glasses up, to avoid them from falling off his nose. "Nice to meet you Yuuri," The other boy let out a lopsided smile. "I'm Murata, Ken." He let out a hesitant and awkward laugh, before pulling a blue sheet out of his pocket. "Could you help me find my homeroom? I'm new, so I don't really know where it is."

Yuuri nodded, and tilted his head over to see Murata's schedule. "Hey!" he exclaimed, getting odd looks from people who were passing by, "You have the some homeroom as me! You can just follow me then."

It was the start of a great friendship.

**XXXX**

"Oi, Weller." Wolfram leaned back in his chair. "When will my next performance be?"

Konrad checked his pocketbook, "About a week. Your recent tour was a big hit, and from what I see, pretty exhausting. We're giving you a week to rest. Is that alright with you?"

Wolfram snorted, "Yeah. I have the perfect amount of time to write lyrics by then. I'll be able to surprise the crowd with a new song."

Konrad frowned at him over his pocketbook, "Wolfram, we're giving you this week to rest. I don't want you staying up all night writing lyrics again. You lose enough sleep as it is, it's not healthy for you,"

Wolfram stood up and walked to the door, letting his hand touch the knob before he turned around, his eyes piercing, "Do not order me around. I will do what I want with my time. It is my life Weller, remember that." Before he strode out, slamming the door behind him.

Konrad closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, " I really don't know what I did wrong this time."

**XXX**

Yuuri was running on the sidewalk, rapidly apologizing to the people he bumped into to. However, he blinked for a second, and he just so happened to run straight into another person.

Great. His luck sucked.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" exclaimed a shrill voice. He looked down and saw a blonde on the floor. "Well? Aren't you going to help me up?"

"Ah! Sorry!" Yuuri hurriedly grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him up before screaming, "I'm going to be late for school!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, about to scream something to the dark-haired boy, but decided against it as he watched the boy run off. 'Thank god I haven't been recognized. I want peace today, as much as I love singing.'

"Ohmygod!" A random girl began to scream. "It's Wolfram!"

Wolfram began to run.

**XXX**

It was 4 in the afternoon, when Wolfram decided to attempt to sneak out again. Except this time he was hiding in an overly-bulked jacket, a cap, and sunglasses. He really didn't want to repeat the morning's incident. He walked out of his apartment, and by chance, crashed into the boy he ran into earlier.

Wolfram twitched, "Are you this uncoordinated, or am I just special?"

Yuuri blinked and suddenly pointed, "It's you! The guy I crashed into earlier! Sorry about those, ahaha. I'm clumsy, I guess – Wait, isn't a bit too hot to be wearing a ski jacket right now?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, "Don't ask. And if you want to be of any help, step aside and out of my way. I really need to get going. Goodbye."

And then he walked away. And Yuri stared.

'_What just happened?'_

A pat on his head made him look up, "I'm sorry, did my brother offend you?"

Yuuri frowned, immediately assuming that this was the blonde's brother, and yet they looked nothing alike, "Only a little."

Konrad laughed, and ruffled his hair, "Sorry about that. He's been a bit cranky recently."

Yuuri turned his gaze away from the brunette and stared in the direction the blonde had run off too. "Who is he though?" Yuuri questioned out loud, "I mean, I crash into him, and he insults me. Then he leaves. Really, who is he?

Konrad smiled at the younger boy. "Well, my name is Konrad, just to let you know. And as my younger brother, " he leaned down right next to the boys ear, "Can you keep a secret?"

Silence. And then a scream.

**XXX**

A few hours later, Wolfram took out his keys, and opened the apartment he shared with his brother, "Oi, Weller! I brought some food home for din-" his sentence ended at the boy sitting on the couch next to his brother, "What's the clumsy oaf doing here?

Yuuri frowned and immediately jumped to his feet, "Hey! I'm not an oaf!"

Wolfram shrugged and looked away, "Fine. Wimp. Whatever, it makes no difference to me."

Konrad instead chose to smile at both boys, "Wolfram why don't I start dinner? You and Yuuri here can converse. He's staying for dinner."

Wolfram twitched, "He's STAYING?"

Yuuri's jaw dropped, "I'm STAYING?"

Konrad attempted to hide his smile behind his hand, "Yes he is. Therefore, I suggest you get used to each other. Fighting over dinner would be complete nonsense."

A few minutes later, there were on the couch. Joy.

Wolfram chose to glare at Yuuri and start the conversation, "I know your name, but I'm not telling you mine."

Yuuri simply waved his hand in Wolfram's direction, " I already know who you are Wolfram. Who'd thought that I'd be living in the same building as the new singing sensation?"

And then silence.

"If you tell anyone where I live I will make sure I sue you to the point where you'll be forced to live with rats."

"Ahahaha. Doesn't that sound tempting?"

"I really don't like you you know."

"The feeling is likewise."

Glare.

Glare.

Silence.

Glare.

Konrad rolled his eyes as he overhead the wonderful conversation the two boys were having, "Maybe it was a bad idea inviting Yuuri over for dinner."

**XXX**

Ah, the wonderfulness of dinner. Konrad felt horribly, horribly trapped.

He tried to start a conversation with Yuuri about baseball. And what did he get? He got being ignored, and Yuuri glared at Wolfram.

He tried talking to Wolfram, and in return, Wolfram threw a potato at Yuuri and him.

This was great.

And so here he was, poking at his food, while Yuuri and Wolfram continued throwing random food items at each other.

"I hope you don't mind if I excuse myself for a second", he bowed to them, and opened the door. He needed fresh air badly.

Before he could close the door, a piece of broccoli hit his back.

Conrad twitched.

* * *

'_Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou_

_Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki ha_

_Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou_

_Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo'_

I forgot where I put it again

I'm looking for my memento of you

If I close my eyes, even now, I feel like you're near

I knew, as if it were natural

We'd part ways someday.

-Kimi ni Aitakute, Gackt Camui

**XXX**

..;; Iono. The idea just popped up in my head. And like most, I wrote down. I hope no one's done anything like this yes. O.o;; I'd feel horrible if I accidentally copied someone or something like that. BUT ANYWAY, ON THE STORY.

And if you want to do me a favor – this is a story, and I'm open to suggestions, tips, and reviews that kinda criticize but point out what I did wrong and how to fix it. 33333

Ahahaha, it's an AU.

Summary: He was an average boy, trying to simplymake it past high school. However, his life will change as soon as he runs into the new singing sensation, Wolfram von Bielefeld. AU, Yuuram.

GWENDAL WILL APPEAR. EVENTUALLY. VERYVERYVERYVERYSOON.

Ahaha, my greatest fear is that I don't know how to continue this. I don't even know how I'm going to make them stay together. Yuuri and Wolfie I mean. Maybe I could just make them pretend to date or something for the media. O-o;; Or I could make Yuuri suddenly feel the sudden need to jump Wolfram and Wolie-chan will go all OOC and be like, "Okay! I love you too! Mwah!" and end up with a horrible story with no reviews.

Ah, the fun of being a writer.

…

TT;; I was hoping I could get up to a 200 Word Count for the prologue, but this will suffice. I'll try to keep an average of 3000 words per chapter! 3 And Ill try to update weekly, although I can't guarantee.


End file.
